bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mesha
Mesha (Ancient Egyptian, army) are a group of spiritually aware beings that either refused or did not get accepted into Shinigami training. As such, their power developed on it's own and, without proper training, became something else entirely. The difference between a Mesha and a Shinigami is as follows; First off, as a Mesha's power grows, it attempts to form a zanpakuto spirit. Since the Mesha cannot hear it, nor does he/she have the knowledge to control their reiatsu, their zanpakuto spirit morphs into a more monstrous form. The stronger the Mesha is, the more monstrous their spirit appears. Second, once a Mesha learns to control this spirit, it does not materialize as a sword, instead, the Mesha can summon the spirit to fight for him/her. Though there is a long process to gaining the power of this spirit. Incredibly powerful Mesha can generate up to three of these spirits. Mesha are also proficient in the use of Senzai spells. Process Once a Mesha's spirit, known as a Ba (Ancient Egyptian, spirit), has developed enough. They will put themselves in a trance and will spend three days attempting to materialize a Saew (Ancient Egyptian, guard) on their wrist. A saew takes the appearance of a regular golden wrist band, with a small square indention in the middle. At this point, the Mesha then uses a series of magical sealing spells, similar to kido to entrap their ba into the saew. Mesha can only store three ba in their saew and therefore, that is usually all they produce. It is common to only have one ba, however, extremely powerful Mesha can generate more. Powers & Abilities Ba: are zanpakuto spirits that have become morphed because their users originally could not control their reiatsu, nor materialize a zanpakuto. Most ba take the form of monstrous creatures, however some have been known to be human-like in appearance. Like a zanpakuto, the ba is a manifestation of a user's soul, therefore if a ba is killed, so will it's owner. When ba are beaten (not killed) they seem to fade away but can be called on again later. To use a ba, the user must first have sealed it and know it's name, then the user is required to know a magical phrase, a release command of sorts, in order to bring the creature out, much like a zanpakuto. To develop a second or even third Ba, in rare occasions, it takes ten to fifteen years of experience with the first ba. They are summoned from a saew on the user's wrist. The power of a Ba is determined by the emotional strength of the wielder. For example, if the user has experienced great grief and has great hate because of it, the ba will be unbelievably powerful. The same goes for a sense of protectiveness or love. Ba Fusion: Two or more ba can be combine together to form a vastly more powerful one. Usually this is only done by Mesha with two or three ba, however, it isn't unheard of for two different Mesha to combine their ba together. Ba Fusion is the Mesha equivalent to Bankai and is done by shouting out, "Sak!" (Ancient Egyptian, collect), and then calling out the name of the two ba that are to be merged. Usually afterwords, the user(s) will recite the new name of the fused creature. The beast will come unfused after either one, the user(s) recall it, or two, it runs out of energy. Weapon & Forms of Combat Sefet Despite not possessing a zanpakuto like their shinigami counterparts, Mesha do possess a form of weapon other than their ba. Their weapons are called Sefet (Ancient Egyptian. sword), which despite their name, aren't swords at all. They are formed through a Senzai ritual in a crypt in the most outer west Rukongai district. This is because that is the location of the tomb of the very first Mesha. The ritual lasts one full day, in which the Mesha split and seal a portion of their soul into a tablet on the wall of the crypt. They must then forge out of gold an object that best suits them, and then retrieve the fragment of their soul that they sealed within the tablet and confine it into the object, thus forming a Sefet. Sefet have multiple abilities that are generic to all Sefet, as well as a unique ability that belongs only to the user; Merging of Spirits: Sefet have an odd ability that merges spiritual entities that share the same body temporarily. For example, a Sefet has the power to merge a zanpakuto spirit and a shinigami temporarily, or the spirits of Kinenbuke together. Forcibly Revealing Spirits: This ability of a Sefet has multiple properties. In a Vizard, it can force the emergence of a Vizard's Inner Hollow. Even the most skilled Vizard cannot resist this, however the Hollow will not take command. It is simply a reconnaissance power that forces the surfacing of the hollow. In shinigami, it can force the materialization of a zanpakuto spirit. This can greatly aid in a shinigami's acquisition of bankai. In Kinenbuke, it causes the Niban souls to temporarily take control. Lastly, in Mesha, it can give the user a vision of the others ba. Illusions: Sefet can generate very powerful illusions. It creates reiatsu imbalances in the victim's brain, and thus causing a disruption in their senses. This is often used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma (because the body is led to believe it is in pain); however, there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation. These illusions are created when a Mesha extends their reiatsu flow through the Sefet, to the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their mind's reiatsu, thereby affecting their five senses. Morphing: When a Mesha summons their ba, they may chose to morph their Sefet into a weapon to power up their creature and/or give their creature the Sefet's powers. Trivia * Mesha use the ancient Egyptian language to describe their powers.